


Becoming a Reality

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Don't know how I feel about this, F/M, Post 4x20, Quintis - Freeform, but I needed to write it, please and thank you, quintis deserves better, ugh that throwaway line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: "Everyone was too preoccupied with keeping their jobs to even register what I said about our faulty procedure."Takes place shortly after 4x20. Quintis one-shot.





	Becoming a Reality

**Author's Note:**

> so...I loved 4x20. I loved it. probably one of my favorite episodes ever. Happy decking Flo is one of the best things I've ever seen. but, I'm really upset about Toby's throwaway line, where he briefly mentions failure of the procedure we had an entire episode about. Happy and Toby deserve better than that. so here's me trying to fix that. I...don't know how I feel about this. but whatever.
> 
> if you'd rather read some angst, or just some amazing writing, read, "Look At Me" by dS-Tiff. it's beautiful.

Toby closed the front door behind him. Happy shrugged her jacket off, tossing the car keys on the counter. He followed her lead, but put down his hat instead of keys. His hair sprang up in every direction, sweaty and humid.

They both smelled like tacos. The apartment quickly caught the scent, too. 

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

She bent down to untie her shoelaces. “Like a jock.”   


“No, that’s not what I meant.” He slipped out of his shoes. “ _ Physically _ , Hap.” 

“I had enough tacos to last a lifetime. Look, I can barely touch my toes.” Kicking her boots into the corner, she glanced up. Her tone slowed. “Is this...what it’s gonna be like?”

He laughed. “Sure. But five times the tacos.”   


“And I won’t be getting another trophy.”

Toby closed the distance between them, dropping one hand on her stomach, and one on her lower back. “Well, you do. But you can’t just stick it on a shelf. There are diapers that need changin’.”    


“Right.” Happy smiled, pulling him into her arms. She kept him close enough to feel her breath, but far enough to still keep their gazes aligned. “You sure the team is still clueless?”   


“Like the movie,” he answered. “Everyone was too preoccupied with keeping their jobs to even register what I said about our faulty procedure. Gotta say, I’m a little hurt. After everything we’ve been through, just to be ignored like that. Does nobody care about Operation Baby Quintis? Or, y’know, our  _ feelings _ ?”

She raised an eyebrow, shaking her head once. “I know. But even though it would’ve been nice to get a little more recognition, it’s good they didn’t figure it out. We’re not telling them for a  _ reason _ , Toby.”   


“Yeah.” He knitted his brows. “But suddenly Walter’s got some issues and we’re chucked to the side like bad baloney?”

“It’s not the end of the world, doc.” She held him closer. “All we really need is us. They’re our family, but we’re making our own family, too. I just…” she bit her lip, “I don’t want this to be overrun by everyone else again.”

He nodded. “Me too. After last time, we can’t have everyone else’s noses in our baby business. It just...would’ve been nice to be acknowledged, that’s all.” 

She cocked her head. “Well that’s...unavoidable. Secrets don’t stay secret for long. If we slip up, we’re toasted faster than a loaf of bread in the Slicey Toasty.” 

A smirk pulled his lips upwards. “You’re right.” Leaning her head gently to his, he kissed her forehead. “I think we need some space before Mama Bear Paige goes into action. Or Sly the Germaphobe. Or  _ Walter _ .”

She sighed into him. “I don’t think I can do a repeat of a year and a half ago.”

“They’ll be involved when we want them to,” he assured. “As much as we love them, we need our time with this before anyone else finds out. Our own time to process and be excited and celebrate, cause all our dreams are coming true.”


End file.
